Messages
When playing in easy mode, the messages that can be accessed in-game are limited to the first 50. Needless to say, this list contains a huge amount of spoilers for the game. The messages on the consoles are shown using Zuul writing until they are decrypted. Message list #Remember to drink your Ovaltine #Meat spiced with a scent gland is better than meat alone #Hiver Dissection note five: Species outer chitin might be useful armor when combined with composite cloth and binding material #Test species two seven five shows resistance to morrigi empathic glamor. Proceeding with uplift and size enhancements. #Improvised weapon report thirteen: Composite Cloth, Bindings and the teeth of strike species youth can be used. #Retreiver Six Seven Four Two One reports sol system contains possible slave race. More study requested. #Breach Teams using combination of heavy claw, shotgun shell, acid sack to speed ingress #Heavier doors may require applications of two shotgun shells, punch claw, and a giant mitochondria. #Alert retriever eight seven five nine six nine reporting anomaly. All bio assist units malfunctioning. Self sealing and requesting mecha only debrief. #Armorer reports breakthrough in altering laser rifles using photonic amplifier and superconductors. Binding may be required for stability. #Daisy, Daisy tell me your answer true... #Cells stolen from singer reveals she will be vulnerable to anomaly virus six three five two." #Escaped stranglers proving dangerous. Sonic Nodule, a soft screen and a cybernetic brain can be used to reveal traps. #Tarka Interrogation reference: witches. Set retriever priority. Must have research subjects on this matter. #Death plan Gamma: death, death, death, death, death, death, lunch, death, death, death, afternoon tea, death. #System Administrator: Native species incursion of upper levels has been detected. There are rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. #Master Control sees all. Master Control knows all. Master Control is watching you. #Hiver interrogation reference: Vagabond Queen. See Master Control personal log file nine eight three zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Warning. Hopkinite Specimins are to be fed and handled by Mecha Units only. #Personal Log: I must do something to catch her attention. I must turn her away from that vile thug. I am the superior mate! I should swim beside her! #Warning: Xeno-Sapient incursion detected. Safety Protocol initiated. All untagged human specimens are to be terminated immediately. #Day Plan Omega: Release infected subjects to planet surface to begin culling of invasive zeno-sapient species. #Day Plan Epsilon: Collect samples of invasive xeno-sapient species for interrogation and vivisection. #System Administrator: Master Control is under attack. Repeat, Master Control is under attack. Emergency protocols initiated. #Day plan unit twelve: Cybernetic experiments with native fauna will continue. Indigenous ursines are particularly promising as a large weapons platform. #System administrator: Construction complete. All remaining indigenous workers are to be converted to emergency rations for master control. #System Administrator: Warning. Anti-personnel devices on all floors are activated and armed. #Retriever log, star date zero one thirty. Species encounter: Uttuku. Highly aggressive and territorial. Preferred weapons include bolo, garrote, spear. #Retriever Log, star date zero zero nine three. Species encounter: Protean. Retreiver vessel with all hands lost. Request assistance from Master Control. #System Administrator: Warning. An invasive species has colonized planet surface above Level One. Monitor this frequency for further instructions. #Medical Examiner log. Every incision is another revelation. I must subdue the patient. I must cut. #Intercepted communication eight three seven seven: Cooked Meat, Hiver Cheese, and the finest Tarka Warbread. Heroic ingredients for a hero's meal. #Disobedience is death. Do not defy master control. #Day Plan Beta: Replicate further examples of cheese substance to motivate Hiver subjects in behavioral modification experiments. #Day Plan Kappa: Obtain materials suitable for native handcrafts in order to encourage tool-making behaviour in primitive species. #It is possible to carry more items by lacing Element X into a composite cloth and Nano Wire structure, then powering the result with an energy cell. #Medical examiner log: Cause of death is blood loss, multiple self-inflicted lacerations. Loss of cage-mate is assumed trigger event of suicide in this case. #Studies determine that a sonic beam emitted from a sonic nodule modulated with electronic parts and powered by an energy cell can act as a powerful stunning weapon. Though gun parts would be required to make this a practical field device. #Medical Examiner log: Cause of death is hemorrhage and shock, caused by acid burns. Burns have yielded samples consistent with protean saliva. #Personal Log: What does one give the woman who has everything? She already has strength, beauty, power. She is already immortal. #Security Warning: Bots may be vulnerable to a device formed with a cyberbrain, an energy cell and electronic parts. #Biotest one seven six two survived mixture of exotic proteins, primordial soup, and a giant mitochondria. #Medical Examiner Log: Experiments with indigenous chiropterids continue. Selective breeding has created a subspecies with vastly territorial aggression. #Tactical officers should augment their sighting ability through the use of optics, quantum capacitors and electronic parts carefully anchored in casing fragments. #System Adminstrator: Pain threshhold experiments will continue until morale improves. #A micro reflex furnace does not function well with hiver cheese. System administrator is just saying. #Tactical units, if targeting systems damaged, adapt with casing fragments, logic circuits and optics. Bindings are required for stability. #Day Plan Epsilon: Catch and dissect members of invasive xenosapient race from planet surface to determine species characteristics. #Base defense plan gamma: If supplies run low, improvise defenses using a grenade bound to cyber connectors and use a sparkler for triggering detonation. Some sort of binding material will be required. #Very high penetration bullets can be created by spiking shell casings with molecular neutronium. In order to make magazines less heavy, it is recommended to lace it with Element X. #Personal log: there are a few of those winged insects still alive. I could show them where to find her. I would sooner see her dead than swimming beside that abomination. #System Administrator: Access to these terminals is restricted to qualified personnel. State your tag number and date of capture, please. #System Administrator: Daily exercise is critical for test subjects. Provide your predator species with live prey whenever possible. translated #Personal log: feeding swimming. Performing my experiments. I can think of nothing but her. She burns in me like a lethal infection. #Pit chef blog, entry two two two five: While others may question my attemps to add culture to this facility, I will continue to try and review the various kitchens in this base. The cafeteria on floor seventeen is currently serving a delicous concoction of Soylent Vines, Ku/Sulto Lobstercake, and Wuuna Seacucumber. translated #Day Plan Alpha: Continue interrogation, vivisection and modification of Protean subjects. #Homo sapien, sol three variant augmentation report: Subject muscle tissues respond to a mixed fluid injection of vitamins, mutagen and exotic proteins. Addendum: Do not forget to add essence of scent gland or the mixture is fatal. Sorry subject five alpha. My bad. #Tarka interrogation reference: Silver imperium. See master control personal log file nine eight three zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Personal log: Highly amusing local legend reveals that eldest was attacked with the Xombie plague by a single member of some obscure inferior race. Will be laughing for decades! #System administrator: population levels of invasive species xeno-sapient on planet surface have surpassed safety limits. Culling procotol initiated. #Hiver brains have shown a propensity towards decryption. It is possible to combine shards with logic circuits, soft screen and an erg cell in order to aid translation tasks. # #Testing report Alpha Six Nine Gamma indicates organics can be driven violently mad temporarily when exposed to a beam from a sonic nodule focused through hiver brain crystals. In order to weaponize it is advised to use rifle parts as stock and bindings for securing the device. translated #System Administrator: Please be'' advised, Tarka warbread and exotic proteins mixed with acid sack residue makes for a disgusting mess. #Weapon master Xenroc reporting: lacing shell casings with molecular neutronium has resulted in devestating penetrator ammo. Unforunately without element X in the magazines, the ammo is too heavy to be carried. #Weapon master Xenroc reporting: developing a weapon for heavy slugs has been problematical. Using a mag rifle as a base and then embedding with nanowires has shown good results. A reflex microfurnace linked to the coils with superconductors should provide suffient boosting power. #Medical bots are ordered to converge on sublevel three zero and simian experimental subject nine nine three immediately. She is not to be damaged or harmed. #Field agents without a diagnostic unit may create a one shot analyzer by combining a mecha cyber brain with any number of reliable scavenged logic circuits. #Retriever personal note: please try to make these latest Uttuku subjects last a bit longer. Visiting their home world is highly unpleasant. It takes weeks to get the muck out of our treads. (WAS: Field agents without a diagnostic unit may create a one shot analyzer by combining a mecha cyber brain with any number of reliable scavenged logic circuits.) #Security Alert: Locking systems are currently vulnerable to ad hoc devices made from pieces of Bone with sharp nodules like Razor Teeth strapped into place with some kind of Binding. This vulnerabiliity must be blocked. #Medical examiner Log: Protean subjects are proving quite difficult to control. Every time I leave them alone, I return to find they have escaped their cages and eaten all my other research. Some of them have absorbed a dangerous amount of venom collected from other specimens. Others have become saturated with disease. #If anyone human can hack these consoles, i hope they find this message. My name is Tamiko Hoshinara. I was seized from the planet Albuda IV by some sort of strange robot that emitted a sickening gas. #Engineer log eight seven two, Supplemental: Emergency electronical repairs can be made using a bypass circuit derived from electronic parts and a cyberbrain. #Please select a genetically viable simian subject to breed a reservoir of antigens for anomaly virus six three five two. Preferably not one of the crazy ones. #Biological test subject 17A indicated that while using an acid sac with the sonic nodule caused fatal injuries in previous subjects, replacing the acid sac with exotic protiens was the perfect gumming agent for the neuro stimulus blend. Most subjects find themselves recovering from a stunned state in just a few chews. Plus the taste really lasts #Weaponer Q-ward research report: While my quest to create a weapon based on yellow energy continues to frustrate, in my spare hours I found myself able to cobble together a function laser rifle using rifle parts, a photonic amplifier, any reliable brand if room temperature superconductor a quantum capacitor unit and then binding it all together with any sort of sub-animal skin. #Tamiko Hoshinara: If you find this message, please get out of this facility while you can! I have no idea where I am now. But I can feel the weight of stone above me. It has to be at least a kilometer from the surface. #System Administrator: What!? How dare you hack my systems! Get your hands off me you, you damned dirty ape! #Warning: Escaped hopknite on level 17. Engage only with high penetration weapons. Its personal forcefield is still intact… Repeat engage only with high penetration weapons. #System Administrator: Just you wait until Master Control comes back. Then you'll be sorry. Insect. #Retriever personal note: A captured hiver freighter has yielded six live subjects and a shipment of Kutar Oatmix, Zykotot fungibars, and Chozanti Brie. Medical bot B nine nine six has signed for the items. #For the perfect roast beast to welcome back a returning Zuul raiding party, I suggest a meat to bindings ratio of 3 to 2. # #Tactical officer Pat-Twon to all recruits! Refrain from using shotgun blasts on targets standing beside critical equipment and supplies! #Field operative instruction twelve thousand four hundrend and seventy two: When expecting to to be badly wounded in the near future, Bindings, Antibiotics, Serum and Bone Slivers will make for a makeshift medical kit. #System Administrator: Did you think I would never notice your nasty, filthy little monkey paws on my consoles? You'll pay for this, ape. #Zoological Report: Native rodentiforms have an interesting habit of stock-piling carrior for later consumption. Remains from multiple species are found in their rot piles. # #Experiments continue to determine the anatomical function of the giant mitochondria, medical examiners note that not all proteans produce an intact organ upon dissection. #System Administrator: Ah, there you are again. You should rest for a few minutes. The hunting species will home in on the smell of blood eventually. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I recognize the language these machines speak! It's Zuul. But the Zuul could never build something like this. What does it mean? What is this place? #Personal Log: I have only to spend a few hours contemplating the ancient virus, or the anatomy of the proteans, and my passion to create is renewed. The ancients are an endless source of inspiration. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Stale Bread, Safe Cheese, Safe Meat. If I could find a cooker, I could at least make a sandwich! Purified cuisine doesn't make you sick, but… I never thought I'd miss your cooking, Travis. #This I can promise. Angels of the abyss. For every one of you that falls. Two shall arise. # #Escaped test subjects have destroyed a number of augmentation machines in the past three weeks. Marked reduction of muscle mass, brain mass and hand-eye coordination has been documented. Protect your experiments by keeping cages and stasis chambers secure. #System Administrator: The genius who has been feeding living steel alloys to protean subjects will be found and punished severely. Leave the comedy to Master Control. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Everything down here is infected with the plauge. but no matter how they scractch and bite me, I never seem to get sick. What have they done to me? Am I still human? #Personal log: The creatures are an exquisite achievement. In many respects they represent the distillation of all that is flesh: assuming any shape, filling any shell, adapting to any environment. #In order to construct larger energy sources for weapons above the pistol class, combine four standard energy cells into a unit with organic bindings. #System Administrator: Master Control has many names. He is called the Bloodweaver, He Who Shapes, The Father of Abominations… Sorry, am I boring you? Let's just get right back to killing you, then! #Medical Report Eight Five Three Three: As ordered, we have combined a loaf of moldy bread with a standard dose of anti-bodies. The resulting antibiotic is extremely powerful and was able to wipe out even level four infections in our laboratory specimens. #It rubs the lotion on its skin, or it gets the hose again. #Personal log: The more I do to them, the less they seem to believe I am doing it. #Weaponer Q-Ward research report: Element X is crucial to gravity manipulation experiments. The recent combination of element X with a quantum capacitor and nano-wire was highly sucessful. While we are cut off from supply, I may need to cannibalize the facility's collection of alien devices in order to continue my work. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry three one six four: here's an exciting recipe from our hiver guest chefs on floor nine! Just add two helpings of safe cheese to your cooker and simmer gently. Add bone slivers and a loaf of stale bread, and you'll have a lovely fondue for your carbonite friends! #System Administrator: Do you know that I feel physical pain every time you destroy one of my doors? How would you like it if I put the targeting reticule over your orifices and fired repeatedly? #All heavy service bots will report to the surface immediately for disposal duty. Master Control is finished with his feeding. There are thousands of bodies to bury. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I've been trying to look inside the stasis chambers, to see the things that are sleeping inside. Some of the capture dates seem to go back hundreds, even thousands of years. #Experimental Report: The scent gland of the indigenous rodent species has a variety of potential uses. Thus far out experiments have yielded steroidal enhancers, a pheromone grenade, and an excellent recipe for salami! #Pit Chef blog, entry three nine five four: I'm afraid that my combination of pungent meat, chozanti brie and moldy bread has not found a favorable audience. No one appreciates a genius in his own time. Someday the stink sandwich will be recognized as a culinary classic! #Tamiko Hoshinara: I managed to destroy one of the bigger robots and pulled out it's cybernetic brain. It's an amazingly powerful processor. I wish I had an engineer with me...I'm sure they could rig it to do something useful. #Inventory review: Available stores of superconductors are low. Without this critical component. It will not be possible to manufacture laser rifles, pulse rifles, weapon x rifles, system tuners, and heavy slug throwers in this facility. #Tamiko Hoshinara: You can only meddle with the door locks twice before you trigger an alarm. I found this out the hard way. Bleeding now, and I'm out of ammunition for this weapon. I don't think I can hold out much longer. #System Administrator: Some of the less savoury elements within this facility have developed a cybernetic amphetamine. Known side effects include grinding of gears, berserk rage, and black-outs. Please do not use cybernetic scramblers on yourself or your friends. #Cybernetic research team reports success in re-programming the Morrigi drones to defend armouries and military facilities. All we had to do was convince them that their former master would return soon and reward them for guarding critical supplies. translated #Weaponer research report: Simple, modular optics have a variety of applications: They are a critical component of targeting helmets and system tuners, but they can also be added to a simple rifle with a binding to increase the weapon's range and accuracy. decryption # #Experimental report: The cross-breeding experiments between indigenous and non-native rodents are an unqualified success. The new strain is quite poisonous, as well as aggressive and fast-breeding. #System Administrator: The Maintenance Bots have submitted a Petition for your removal from this Facility. They say that you've been bleeding all over the Floors, and that you called them Toasters. #Experimental Report: Thus far, the indigenous sonic nodule has been seccessfully incorporated into the hand stunner, the rage beam, the pulse resonator, and a tasty chewing gum. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I found a quiet corner and managed to get some real rest, if only for a few minutes. It's amazing how much faster my body seems to heal when I can stop running. #Inventory Review: We respectfully ____ that the cybernetic brains which have been purloined from the central supply closet on level twenty be returned. No questions will be asked. #Experimental report: The mutant strain has a venom sack in its throat. which can be removed and used for various purposes. We have combined the contents of the gland with a vial of serum to produce a highly effective anti-venom. translated #Personal log: I often wonder what the ancients thought as they seeded the stars with life. Were they curious? Lonely? Were they artists, scientists… ? Or were they simply farmers, scattering the galaxy with a crop that they intested to harvest, when it came into season? #System Administrator: Look, we're all trying to kill each other here. There's no reason to be rude. Name-calling is just unprofessional and immature. #The subects have proven quite inventive in their creation of improvised weapons, one of them had made a pair of gloves from shards of living steel, bound to Cyber-Connectors with nano wire and treated with Adamantium Resin. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I think I'm beginning to understand. They're using me… using me as a reservoir for the antigens they need. They've made me immune to the Xombie Virus! #Retriever log. Star date seven five forty one. Species encounter: Mk'Kosse. Fungoid race. Tech level four. Highly territorial. Sample of large colony have been collected and freeze-dried for transport. To re-constitute, add water. # #Ballistic repair kits will be manufactured on level six. Each kit will be supplied with rifle parts, electronic parts, and servos #Tamiko Hoshinara: They want to keep me here, locked up in a stasis chamber forever. I can't let them do that. If I can break out of this pit, I could save thousands of lives on Albuda IV alone, Maybe billions, if the plague somehow spread beyond the system. #Cybernetic Research team reports success in pacifying subject. It will remain statiionary until challenged by unathorised carbon-based intruders. #Weaponer Report: While attempting to place the yellow energy conduit into a pair of combat boots, I nearly lost a foot. Fortunately the boot survived with bindings retaining an erg cell, some element X and superconductors. The resulting grav fields generated make the wearer of the boots too light to set off traps. #Weaponer Report: We have developed a new variant of the laser rifle, incorporationg the standard photonic amplifer, on this occasion we discovered that organic bindings were strong enough to hold an X-ray transducer in place. # #System Administrator: You have no idea what I hold within me. What secrets I contain. What horrors are lurking in my corners, crawling in my corridors. I am coming for you. #Inventory review: The last remaining spools of nano-wire have been assigned to the manufacturing department. They are to be used for lifter packs and heavy slug throwers. All other applications will be shifted to use organic bindings, which can be harvested locally. #Field agent briefing: When trying to maintain edged weapons in the field, an ersatz sharpening kit can be made by using bindings to wrap two heavy claws with two razor teeth sets. #Field agent briefing: When pressed for aussault weapons, a grenade can be manufactured by emptying three shotgun rounds into a set of casing fragments and using a sparker as a delayed trigger. translated #Tamiko Hoshinara: The last thing I remember is the cabin. Travis had just gone out to check the perimeter, I was going to test the stream for contamination. poor Travis… he must be worried sick, wondering what happened to me. I hope he's right. #Weaponer research report: Attempt to improve on the Tarka lightning blade continue. Unfortunately we have destroyed many of the old blades in testing. Adamantium resin can be applied with simple organic bindings, but it will not penetrate the surface of the blade without the addition of unstable isotopes. #Retriever log: Star date five four six. Species encounter: Kaeru. Amphibious race with interesting biological properties. Samples of their skin toxins have been collected for the development ''of poison gas mines. #Biolab report seven three eight: current damper patch production is based on extraction of binding enzymes from giant mitochondria and scent glands, #Field Agent Briefing: The three critical concepts of survival are reload… reload!… reload!!! #Experiments with the Hiver brain crystals continue. Today we succesfully hooked them to a logic circuits and an energy cell, but were unable to operate the resulting device without adding a softscreen to provide a user interface. #System Administrator: Face it. You're going to die. You're going to die and become a rot pile. The next ape is going to be bending over to search through your remains when my service bots shoot him in the back. #System administrator: Master, please, help us! The simians are breaking all of my doors. Raiding my pantries, stealing my weapons. And killing my guards! Pluse, I think they're making ape messes in the corners! #Tamiko Hoshinara: It's too late now. I'm trapped, and the medical bots are coming. Toshiko, where are you? Why don't you come? #Master Control: Hello, insect. My System Administrator is quite distressed by your meddling with this facility. Tell me, what is your… name? #Field Agent Briefing: It possible to add a venomous edge to a sword by jury rigging it using duct tape and more than 2 poison glands. #System Administrator: Yes healer… come to me. So much power. So many ways you can help people. Leave your life. Come to me. #Field Agent Briefing: If you have nothing else to lose, including your self respect, a modicum of protection can be made from three rolls of duct tape and ribbing made of 2 bone slivers. translated #System Administrator: Bot manufacturing bays placed in repair rooms must be protected as they are the only source of new security bots on a floor level. #System Administratror: Warning, invasive combat units have learned to trigger defensive floor traps with focused or area affect fire. I hate smart monkeys!!! #Field Agent Briefing: If you find your energy weapons about to break down, you can improvise an energy tuner kit using gun parts, optics, electronic parts and superconductors. #- #- #- #- #System Administrator: Warning! Intruder protocols initiated. All floor levels above located intruder will be sealed until invader has been dealt with. #Field agent report: Human soldiers have been observed creating a primitive shotgun alagoue using rifle parts, A compression chamber, and a sparker. They seem to be fusing the makeshift barrel with welding goo and binding the numerous loose parts with duct tape. #- #- #- #Form has yielded important results. A base paste can be rendered from two strips of the creatures fat combined with some bone slivers. This paste, when applied to a defending unit, will neutralize all acidic attacks for a period of time.